


bottomboyhalo getting the dick he deserves

by puppygoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, and by the best i mean getting dicked down by everyone, bad deserves the best, basically bad x whoever, no real names either, no underage ccs that’s weirdchamp, should probably include actual tags, there just isn’t enough bottomboyhalo in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygoat/pseuds/puppygoat
Summary: feel free to request CCs, kinks, etci’m not the best at writing and i may not be consistent but i will write pretty much anything(female CCs are fine too)
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Everyone, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 37
Kudos: 109





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> awooga 
> 
> requests much appreciated i don’t have much inspiration but i DO have an insatiable desire for more bottomboyhalo content
> 
> if you’re embarrassed about commenting requests feel free to dm me them on discord instead (ₚᵤₚₚᵧ ૮ ᴖﻌᴖა#8627)

requests open!! 

feel free to ask for a cc, multiple ccs, kinks, plot, whatever. doesn’t even have to be smut or shipping work, if you want a whole chapter of bad and puffy eating ice cream together on the beach then i’ll write it, you know?

i have the first chapter 90% done so that will be posted first then i’ll start on any requests 

this probably won’t get any readers LMAO 

if you’re seeing this, good job! you’re cultured and recognise the superiority of bottomboyhalo.

\- puppy


	2. Bad x Skeppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me you have seen the clip this is based on (from skeppy’s deleted video)

“you like this?” skeppy asked, incredulous. bad turned his gaze to the floor of the cave, tucking his tail between his legs in embarrassment, desperately trying to hide just how much he liked it.

they had been in the mine for a while now, in their underground wheat farm, and skeppy had been acting differently; more touchy, more commanding, more dominant. bad had been doing his best to act indifferent, to ignore skeppy’s words and touches and pretend they weren’t having a rather prominent effect, but he had never been good at lying.

“you 𝘥𝘰! you like this, huh? innocent little bad, getting off on being ordered around like a submissive little bitch; how cute.” skeppy continued, voice low and mocking as he brought his hand up to wrap around bad’s neck and slam him against the stone wall, one of his legs slotting between the demon’s trembling ones. 

“l-language, skeppy.” bad still managed out.  
“language?” skeppy chuckled darkly, “oh, baby, ‘language’ doesn’t even begin to describe what i’m going to do to you.” 

he tightened his grasp on bad’s throat, limiting his breathing, bad’s clawed hands raising to grasp at the front of skeppy’s hoodie, tears welling up in his eyes from a combination of embarrassment and lack of air. 

skeppy leant down slightly, his hot breath ghosting over the demon’s ear, before running his tongue along the shell and blowing on it, relishing in the way bad jumped, scraping his teeth across then finally biting down, pulling slightly before releasing it to whisper directly into the demon’s abused ear,  
“i’m going to fucking ruin you.”

skeppy moved down to bad’s neck, dragging his lips across it, nipping and tugging as he went, paying special attention to particularly sensitive parts that made bad gasp and mewl, biting down and lapping at the marks left behind. he loosened his grip on bad’s throat, giving him a chance to catch his breath and recover, and to gain more skin, moving his ministrations to the newly exposed expanse as the demon panted and shuddered. his charcoal skin was blooming with bites and bruises, a beautiful picture painting to the rest of the world that bad was his, as it should be. 

skeppy smirked as bad gulped, grinding his thigh up into the demon’s crotch. he threw his head back instantly, shaky hand releasing its vice-grip on skeppy’s hoodie to cover his mouth; skeppy found it addicting. he tightened his fingers on bad’s neck again, cutting off his breathing as his other hand snaked under bad’s black hoodie, scratching harshly at the soft skin to see if it would gain a reaction. he got the desired result as bad’s back arched like a bow, blood slightly wetting skeppy’s finger tips from the broken skin.  
“god, you’re such a pain slut.” he growled, with a low rumble of a chuckle. “want me to fuck you?”

bad didn’t answer, trembling in skeppy’s hold, the human dropping the hand from his throat. skeppy growled again, deeper, staring into bad’s glazed over eyes.

“answer me.”  
the demon nodded in place of words, meeting skeppy’s intense gaze with a similarly heavy one.  
it wasn’t good enough for the human, who tutted, feigning disappointment, and removed his leg from the demon’s crotch and his hand from his throat in way of punishment. bad gasped for air, collapsing against skeppy’s chest with a whine, missing the pressure. skeppy wasn’t allowing him the comfort of nuzzling into his shoulder like he was attempting to, instead shoving bad’s shoulders back to flush against the wall again. 

“use your words.”  
bad shook his head, tearing away from skeppy’s gaze with a shy blush. skeppy glared, grabbing the demon’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.  
“i 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, do you want me to fuck you?”  
bad, too embarrassed to say it out loud, nodded again, making skeppy clench his own jaw before sighing, hand leaving bad’s chin and reeling back, slapping him across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. bad cried out, voice cracking, knees going weak, claws digging into skeppy's shoulders through his hoodie.

"i'll only ask you once more, bad. do you want me to fuck you?"  
"yes-yes, plEAse, g-geppY!" he finally replied.  
"good boy," skeppy smiled, ruffling the demon's black hair, "wasn't so hard, was it?"  
the human pulled his own blue hoodie off (now with little holes pierced in it) and tossed it to the side, before practically ripping bad's off and chucking in a similar direction. 

bad wasn't wearing a tee beneath, and skeppy groaned in appreciation, running his hands over the perfect charcoal skin.  
"you're so fucking sexy, holy shit; it's no wonder half the server wants to fuck you."  
bad's eyes widened in curiosity,  
"they-they do?"  
skeppy giggled, "yeah, and i'm the only one who can."  
as if proving his point, he snaked his hand around bad's waist and sqeezed his ass.  
"who else?"  
skeppy quirked an eyebrow, daring bad to finish his sentence.  
bad averted his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lip.  
"who else wants to-" he cut himself off, tail wagging nervously.  
"who else wants to what, baby?" the human teased, voice like honey.  
"wants to- to-"  
"say it."  
"...fuck me." bad finished in a whisper, cheeks bright red and eyes guilty, seemingly shocked at himself for the swear that just left his mouth. skeppy smirked.

"you don't know?"  
the demon shook his head far too cutely, looking up at skeppy through tear soaked eye-lashes.  
skeppy didn't buy it.  
"you don't know, or you don't want to admit you do? because then all the flirting and 'oblivious' touches wouldn't be so innocent, huh?"  
"g-geppy." bad gasped.  
"i think you know exactly who," skeppy continued, "poor baby so desperate to have a cock in him that anyone will do, huh?"  
"no!" bad exclaimed, though it sounded hesitant even to him.  
"no?" skeppy repeated, voice patronising.  
"no," bad tried again, sincerity lacing his words this time, "just-just you."

skeppy smirked wolfishly, eyes turning predatory as they raked over the trembling boy's figure.  
"correct answer."  
he yanked down bad's pants with no resistence, along with his underwear, the smaller being left completely bare, the chill of the cave not even registering, his skin practically burning under skeppy's lustful gaze.

“you’re so cute.” skeppy whispered, voice raspy and harsh.  
bad’s legs shook, tail wrapping around his thigh tightly, the praise making his cock twitch.  
skeppy wrapped a tan hand around it loosely, just apparent enough for bad to feel it, but not tight enough to give him any pleasure. bad bucked into it on instinct, making grabby hands at skeppy’s tee and burying his face in his shoulder, breath falling heavy.  
“damn,” skeppy chuckled, tightening his grip and flicking his wrist, bad’s moan barely muffled, “you’re down bad, huh?” 

as quickly as the pleasure was there, it was gone, skeppy removing his hand and prying bad away from his hiding place with the promise of a kiss. bad gingerly lifted his head and allowed skeppy to connect their lips, teeth biting down on the demon's lip before pulling away.  
bad yanked on skeppy's tee, embarrassed that he was naked while the other was practically fully clothed.  
skeppy took it off, earning a grateful smile and badly concealed blush from bad, who then moved his focus onto the human's pants, and more so the bulge pressing heavy against the front of them. 

his eyes shone as he sank to his knees in front of it, looking up at skeppy through his lashes, making sure he was watching before he nuzzled against it. skeppy groaned and threaded his fingers through bad’s hair, rubbing against his horns, which made bad start mouthing against him over the layers of fabric, wetting the front of his sweats. 

without warning bad suddenly pulled skeppy's dick from its confines, and made to wrap his lips around it. skeppy was fast enough to tighten his grip on bad's hair and hold him back. bad let out a disgruntled whine, displeased.

“who said you were allowed, huh? i dont remember saying it.”  
“but geppy!”  
“you really think you deserve it, after whoring yourself out to half the server?”  
bad struggled against skeppy’s hold on him, tongue lolled out with intent, innocent act lowered to make way for unbridled desire to get skeppy’s dick in his mouth. 

“geppy!” bad called again.  
“what?”  
“please?” his voice was sweet and sultry, just on the edge of begging.  
skeppy made the mistake of looking down, falling for bad’s trap, getting the full show as bad’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, saliva dripping from it obscenely, fangs extending to peak from behind his bitten, glossy lips, tear-coated eyes crossed and rolled back in his head, on his knees, the perfect picture of a slut.

“shit.” skeppy grunted, not at all prepared for the display, momentarily lowering his guard and loosening his grip, giving bad enough time to retract his fangs and surge forward, capturing the tip in his mouth.

skeppy growled in disapproval.  
“fuck, you act so innocent but you’re anything but, huh? you know exactly what you’re doing.”  
bad shivered beneath him, tail swooshing behind him as he swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking it between his lips like a lollipop.  
“you want your mouth stuffed this bad? fine, but on my terms.” 

at this bad looked up, releasing the tip with a slight pop.  
“pinch me if you need me to stop.” skeppy winked, the demon tilting his head in curiosity, awaiting whatever skeppy was planning.  
bad realised skeppy wasn’t going to start until his confirmation, so he nodded and whispered a quiet “yes”.

the human stepped forward, fully gripping bad’s horn with one hand and stroking his own dick lazily with the other, the demon’s eyes trained on the movement with interest. skeppy pulled him closer by his horn, so his thighs were pretty much fully wrapped around of one skeppy’s legs, putting much appreciated pressure on the smaller’s neglected cock, and giving skeppy better access.  
“ready?” he confirmed, bad nodding eagerly in response, eyes still trained on skeppy’s hand gliding across his own dick, even as it was guided closer and into his own pliant mouth. skeppy slid in slowly, using bad’s horn for help until he was fully sheathed down the other’s throat. bad moaned around him, eyes fluttering shut and hips twitching forward against skeppy’s leg. 

after a beat, skeppy pulled out slowly, before snapping his hips forward, hitting the back of bad’s throat. the demon’s eyes shot open, looking up at skeppy.  
“remember, pinch me if you need me to stop, ‘kay, baby?” 

once bad made a muffled sound of agreement skeppy continued, getting into a rhythm as he thrusted into the wet heat of demon’s mouth, bad drooling and crying around the dick, humping against skeppy’s leg with abandon, the fabric covering it now somewhat wet, gurgled moans and whines joining skeppy’s own grunts and growls. 

“so fucking good, baby. fuck.” skeppy praised, eyes trained on bad as he whimpered, tightening his grip on the demon’s horn. he was barely gagging, which skeppy found very surprising, considering how much of a virgin bad acted like. as if reading his mind, bad started meeting skeppy’s thrusts, choked noises and sloppy wet sounds only turning on skeppy more.

“fuck, this isn’t your first time is it?” he groaned, stopping his movement, close to cumming. bad sunk down the dick on his own, holding it in his throat and swallowing, before taking more and more until his nose was pressed against skeppy’s skin. he nuzzled against skeppy‘s abdomen playfully, then started bobbing his head, deepthroating every time he he went down and hollowing his cheeks when he came back up. tears pricked in his eyes by the time he pulled off, a thin strip of saliva attaching him to the dick, which he lapped up before pressing his tongue flat against the tip, licking the precum that had formed. 

skeppy was in absolute awe, having to squeeze the base of his dick to stop his fast approaching orgasm bad had almost caused with his little show.  
“guess that answers my question, holy fuck.”  
“...language.” bad still found it in himself to say, a shy smile on his face, voice hoarse and broken, making skeppy smirk in pride. he sounded wrecked already. 

“stand up.” he commanded, and bad complied instantly, shakily getting to his feet.  
“turn around.”  
bad did as he was told, facing the wall and sticking his ass out enticingly, his naked chest flushed to the cold stone. skeppy rolled his eyes fondly, shocked at himself for ever thinking of bad as innocent. 

skeppy knelt down behind bad, pulling him backwards by the heels so he took a step closer, and pushing him down slightly with a hand on his lower back, so bad was even more presented, blue black hands balancing on the walls and back arched. skeppy grinned, biting down on one of bad’s ass cheeks, making the demon squeak.

he pulled them apart, growling in approval at the sight and spitting directly on his hole. bad whined, knees shaking, shivers wracking through his whole body. skeppy leant forward, blowing his hot breath on it then swirling a thumb around, just shy of dipping it. he replaced his thumb with his tongue, and the reaction was immediate. bad’s loud moan turned into a muffled scream hidden behind his tail, knees bucking fully, collapsing and he would have fallen fully if it wasn’t for skeppy’s tight hold on him. 

when he regained his composure and balance, skeppy wasted no time before getting back to work, dragging his tongue slowly across the outside of his hole, not dipping it. he repeated the action until bad’s moans because of it tapered out, then suddenly pushed past the ring of muscle, pulling another muffled scream from the demon, who was still biting around his tail to keep quiet. skeppy removed his tongue in displeasure at bad’s attempt to hide his noises, tugging on the base of the tail until bad released it gingerly. it wrapped gently around skeppy’s neck instead, as it to keep itself out of the way. 

“let me hear you.” the human whispered, bad trembling in response and anticipation.  
“o-okay.”  
“good boy.” skeppy praised, then dove his tongue back in as a reward, lapping at his insides like a man starved.  
true to his word, bad didn’t hold back on his noises, panting and whining and scratching at the wall, moans and pleas falling from his lips as skeppy devoured him, sucking at his rim.

“geppy- geppy! mmmf, close, p-please.” bad cried.  
skeppy reached up, not stopping his tongue’s prodding, finding bad’s dripping dick, much to bad’s pleasure, if the sinful moan was any indication, however instead of stroking, he squeezed the base, similarly to how he did to himself, tight enough to dispel the building orgasm, with a petulant whine from bad in return.  
“skeppy! why?”

“baby,” skeppy started with a chuckle, wiping the saliva from his chin as he stood and leaned into bad’s ear, body flushed against the demon’s, “i didn’t say you could cum, did i? you cum when i tell you to.”

bad’s breathing hitched noticeably, and with a self-satisfied smile, skeppy bit down on bad’s lobe, kissed his nape, then crouched down to pull a packet of lube from his discarded pants.

“i’d tell you this might hurt, but you already know that, huh? bet you’ve taken dick more time than you can count, huh?”  
“n-no.” bad stuttered petulantly.  
“you’re not as innocent as you pretend to be, bad. no one who sucks dick that good is a virgin.”  
“i- that’s true, but never like this. never this far. only- only want you.”

“you promise?” skeppy whispered, nuzzling against the back of bad’s head.  
“only you.” bad found skeppy’s hand and held it to his chest, squeezing it.  
the moment of sweetness didn’t last long, however, as skeppy quickly coated his finger in lube and swirled it around bad’s already wet hole.

“since this apparently 𝘪𝘴 your first time getting fucked, i’ll go easy on you,” he clicked his tongue as he pushed in, “don’t expect this mercy in the future. brats don’t deserve it, do they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have more of this written, but it’s still in its first draft. 
> 
> i could edit it and publish it if anyone liked this.
> 
> y’all want a part two?


	3. Skeppy x Bad (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy! :D

bad’s grip on his hand tightened even more, clinging to him as skeppy curled his finger. bad quickly got used to the new feeling, a whispered moan falling from his lips as skeppy pushed in a second, then began pumping them.  
“h-holy muffins.”  
skeppy chuckled, “yeah? feel good?”  
bad nodded, twisting his head to mouth at skeppy’s neck while he was stretched out. 

skeppy pulled out fully, nudging a third at his rim and easing them in slowly, stroking his thumb calmingly over bad's hand as a small noise of discomfort left his mouth.  
bad didn’t take long to adjust to the third one either, and he was soon rocking back to meet skeppy's fingers as they entered him each time.  
"damn, you're made for this, huh?" skeppy giggled.

bad's back arched into a perfect curve as skeppy brushed his prostate, his gasp transitioning into a breathy moan.  
“what- was that?” the demon struggled out, holding skeppy's hand in a vice grip against his chest.  
“you’ll find out.” skeppy purred, pulling his fingers out fully and wiping them on the wall.

bad whined at the emptiness, missing the feeling of being stretched, looking back at skeppy over his shoulder with a pout. the human's breath hitched at the sight of the demon, hooded glassy eyes, bright flush covering his whole face, mouth parted as he shuddered out breaths, tongue heavy against his bottom lip. he looked fucked out already. 

“how do you want to do this?” he inquired, managing to reorganise his thoughts instead of just gaping at the demon.  
“hm?”  
“if this is your first time then i want to make it perfect for you, love.”  
bad seemed to think for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, but came up blank, glancing at skeppy pleadingly,  
“i- i don’t really know, just, please? p-please hurry.” 

the begging went straight to skeppy’s throbbing dick, nudging it against bad’s waiting hole.  
“since you asked so nicely.” he teased in a low voice, sliding in ever-so-slowly.  
bad’s head fell back onto skeppy’s shoulder, hands raising behind him to tangle in skeppy’s hair as the human buried himself fully, chest flush to bad's back. 

“mmhn, big.” bad slurred, skeppy chuckling in response, resting his lips on bad’s cheek sweetly. an ego-boost was always appreciated. 

bad’s chest was heaving, eyes blissfully closed and hair matted to his forehead. even stationary, the feeling of being full was almost overwhelming; skeppy was large, to say the least, and while that was no problem for the demon when sucking him off, what with his experience and skill, taking dick was new to him, and there had been no baby steps, instead being metaphorically thrown into the deep end.

skeppy rubbed his hands across bad’s chest, setting them on his waist and pulling him somehow closer, bad’s breath hitching in his throat.  
“you okay?” skeppy whispered, hoping to sooth the trembling demon, nuzzling against his neck, words and lips ghosting against it. bad whined, nodding weakly.  
“it’s a lot, huh? safe word is ‘bubbles,’ okay, baby? you're doing so good.”  
bad tightened his fingers in skeppy’s hair, the haze clearing.  
“bubbles, okay." he breathed, skeppy's praise making him smile bashfully.  
skeppy hummed in approval, giving bad’s dick a quick pump as reward, before pulling out until only the tip remained, then slamming back in. 

bad yelped, claws grasping for purchase on the wall before him, back arching as skeppy thrust in again, eyes rolling back in his head and mouth dropping open.

“f-fuck.” he stuttered, moans pouring from his mouth without his consent as skeppy started a rhythm.  
the human grunted behind him, pulling bad’s hips back to meet his thrusts.  
"language, hah," he mocked, lifting one of bad's legs by the thigh to change the angle. as he expected, bad screamed, throwing his head back, sweat dripping down the column on his throat, a mantra of “skeppy, skeppy, skeppy” falling from his mouth like a prayer as he repeatedly nailed his prostate without mercy. 

“taking me so well, good boy. god, i’ve wanted this for so long. you’re fucking perfect, been wanting to make you mine since the day i met you.” skeppy rambled, growling at the sight of himself repeatedly entering and exiting bad, snapping his hips harder to hear the demon squeal. 

bad couldn’t even reply, as much as he wanted to, the only sounds leaving his mouth being moans of increasing pitch as he got closer and closer, nails extended and grappling for something to hold onto on stone wall of the cave but finding none.

the knot coiling in his stomach for the second time was about to snap, hard, his face completely blissed out, body trembling, eyes clenched and mouth hanging open, saliva dripping down his tongue, flashes of white appearing behind his vision as he teetered on the edge of cumming. then skeppy pulled out.

a dry orgasm wracked through him, shaking and spluttering against the wall, twitching and trying desperately to dig his claws into the stone. the sob that spilled from his mouth was involuntary, the tears following also; he wasn't sad, not exactly, just so horny and 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 and it had been ripped away from him again.

“i'm sorry, sweetheart," skeppy calmed, "i just want to see your face. you okay?”  
bad nodded instantly, sticking his ass out as incentive for skeppy to keep fucking him. the human chuckled at the display, smoothing his hand over bad’s back lovingly.  
“i will, i promise, just turn around for me first, yeah?”  
bad whimpered, and skeppy shouldn’t have found it so hot. bad was crying, that shouldn’t be attractive, yet his dick twitched as bad turned and his glassy eyes came into view, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. skeppy was even more of a sadist than he initially realised.

bad looked utterly destroyed and he hadn’t even came yet, hair unruly, lips bitten red, mouth open and panting, neck littered with bites and bruises, legs shaking, then down to his cock, dripping and twitching on its own.  
“you’re gorgeous.” skeppy voiced out loud, wiping the tears from bad's face gently before picking him up by the backs of his thighs and pressing him against the wall, now face to face.  
“much better.” skeppy giggled, earning a smile from bad, adoring the way he could watch bad’s face change as he impaled him onto his dick again. 

bad was powerless in this position, at skeppy’s mercy as he railed him against the wall. the scrape of the stone against his skin was rough, and with how hard skeppy was pounding him, hips slamming into the wall behind him with each thrust, he knew he would definetly not be walking straight for weeks, if he could even walk at all, but the pain only served to bring his orgasm on faster. skeppy was nailing his prostate over and over, practically milking it, trailing kisses and bites up his already marked neck. their body's were pressed together, trapping bad's neglected cock between them, causing it to rub against skeppy's toned abdomen and smear pre-cum across his muscles. his voice was hoarse, his whines and moans weak and pitiful, brokenly ringing out in the human's ears. skeppy moved a hand from where it was holding up bad's thigh, raising it to tangle in the demon's hair and pull 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥. bad came with a scream, legs clamping around skeppy and pulling him deeper, nails scratching down skeppy's back and latching on, vision turning white as he came ropes onto both of their chests, some landing against his own chin. skeppy followed right after, bad's walls clamping around him as he buried himself to the hilt deep inside the demon, riding his orgasm out with small movements whilst bad came down from his own. 

“fuck.” skeppy groaned, pulling out carefully to avoid hurting bad in his oversensitivity. bad slumped against him, purrs rumbling from his chest, too fatigued to even think about moving. skeppy lowered him to the ground slowly, arms coming to rest around bad’s middle.  
“you did so good, darling. let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

skeppy pushed back the hair matted to bad’s forehead, laying a quick kiss there before bending down and grabbing his own t-shirt. thankfully it hadn’t landed in any of the farmland, but to be safe he turned it inside out to a part that hadn’t touched the ground and wiped the cum dripping down bad’s chest, the splatter on his chin, then wiped himself down too. 

“can you turn around for me, sweetheart?” he requested kindly. bad complied slowly, mind fuzzy and full of cotton. skeppy dropped to his knees behind him again, spreading the demon's legs slightly for access to his hole, and started licking his own come from it. bad moaned brokenly, too weak to even process how hot what skeppy was doing was.  
once he was as clean as skeppy could get him whilst in their underground wheat farm, skeppy picked up his own hoodie and slid it onto bad's smaller form, as well as putting bad’s underwear back on him, mindful not to hurt him in his sensitive state. skeppy quickly put his own boxers on and picked bad up again, cradling him to his chest and this time carrying him all the way out of the cave and up the stairs to their house. he lay him in his bed, rather than bad's, sped off to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him, fed it to bad, making sure he had drank at least half, downing the rest, then crawled into bed besides the demon (who was still purring like a pleased cat). 

bad was on the brink of sleep, barely holding onto consciousness, but still managed to mumble a quiet, “love you s’geppy,” followed by a cute yawn, before completely passing out. skeppy grinned fondly, feeling like a schoolboy getting their first crush. he ran a hand through bad's hair as he cuddled up to him, tucking the demon against his chest and wrapping him safely in his arms. 

“i love you too, bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re embarrassed about commenting requests feel free to dm me them on discord instead (ₚᵤₚₚᵧ ૮ ᴖﻌᴖა#8627)


End file.
